Hagrid & Telur Naga
by Mengde30
Summary: Missing scene HP 1


Judul: Hagrid & Telur Naga

Judul: Hagrid & Telur Naga

Karakter: Rubeus Hagrid, Slatero The Black-Hooded-man (yang sebenarnya adalah Profesor Quirrel & Voldemort), Aberforth Dumbledore

Timeline: 1992 (Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone)

Kategori: Missing scene

Setting: Hog's Head

Disclaimer: semuanya punya Bu J.K.Rowling, ane cuma pinjem. Btw, Slatero adalah nama depan Quirrel dalam permainan Chocolate Frog (saya tahu dari wikipedia)

Akhir pekan yang cerah di Hogsmeade. Rubeus Hagrid, si Penjaga Kunci & Pengawas Binatang Liar Hogwarts, mengunjungi Hog's Head, tempat minum yang cenderung dihindari oleh anak-anak Hogwarts karena tempat minum ini agak kalah populer dibandingkan Three Broomsticks & Madam Puddifoot's karena letaknya tidak berada di jalan utama. Selain karena kurang populer, tempat ini agak suram, bukan hanya karena tempatnya agak remang-remang dan kotor, tetapi juga karena pengunjung-pengunjungnya terkesan "misterius". Bagaimana tidak? Semua penyihir (atau mungkin ada juga squib, makhluk non-manusia semacam vampir, goblin, etc) yang berkunjung ke Hog's Head menutup wajahnya. Penyihir pria memakai tudung hitam, dan ada juga yang wajahnya dibebat perban ketat sehingga kau akan megira mereka habis terkena kecelakaan parah yang merusak wajah mereka. Sementara penyihir wanita yang berada di sana biasanya memakai cadar yang luar biasa tertutup sehingga hanya mata mereka saja yang masih terlihat, kecuali bagi yang memakai kacamata hitam, matanya pun tak dapat dilihat. Sedikit sekali pengunjung Hog's Head yang tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya. Hagrid adalah salah satu pengunjung, oh tidak, ternyata satu-satunya pengunjung pada hari itu yang tidak berpenampilan misterius hanya Hagrid seorang, kecuali bartender berwajah cemberut itu juga kau hitung, sebab dia tak pernah berpenampilan misterius seperti itu.

"Hai, Hagrid," sapa si bartender dengan nada kaku. "Seperti biasa, Hagrid?"

"Oh tidak, trims, Aberforth!" jawab Hagrid. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk, lagipula aku belum gajian, jadi uangku saat ini pas-pasan."

"Lantas mau apa kau ke sini?" gerutu bartender bernama Aberforth itu. "Kalau kau hanya mau say hello kepadaku, lebih baik tak usah. Toh, masih banyak orang-orang misteri seperti mereka ini..." dia menunjuk kepada penyihir-penyihir bertudung & bercadar. "...yang masih mau ke sini."

"Oh, jangan kasar begitu!" sahut Hagrid tajam. "Memangnya kau pikir kalau aku datang ke sini harus selalu minum Mead. Dan seharusnya bartender tidak bersikap seperti itu kepada tamunya."

"Oh, baiklah!" sahut Aberforth seraya menghela napas panjang. "Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" kata Aberforth dengan suara diriang-riangkan.

"Oh, kau berlebihan...tapi, terserah kau, deh. Aku sudah lama tak minum Butterbeer. Jadi, aku pesan satu," kata Hagrid.

"Minuman anak-anak, eh?" ledek Aberforth.

"Oh, tutup mulut. Itu minuman untuk semua umur, tahu. Yah, kecuali untuk peri-rumah, tentunya. Kecuali, kau mau membuat mabuk peri-rumah Hogwarts."

"Satu Butterbeer siap datang," kata Aberforth dengan nada datar dan dia bahkan tak mendengarkan kata-kata Hagrid barusan. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas kotor, ketika Hagrid berkata, "Oh, aku bawa gelas sendiri, Aberforth!" dan Aberforth mengambilnya dengan wajah sebal.

Hagrid mencari tempat duduk kosong, dan akhirnya memilih duduk di tempat duduk dekat jendela. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat seorang penyihir bertudung hitam yang menyendiri, namun Hagrid tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Kemudian, Aberforth datang membawa segelas Butterbeer dan menaruhnya di meja Hagrid. Hagrid memberikan dua keping perak kepadanya. Tak lama setelah Aberforth kembali ke balik konternya, penyihir bertudung hitam yang tadi menyendiri mendekati Hagrid.

"Halo," sapanya. "Kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" tetapi dia tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung saja duduk di kursi kosong yang satu meja dengan Hagrid. Namun Hagrid tampaknya lebih tertarik untuk meneguk Butterbeer-nya, dan mungkin tidak mendengar penyihir tadi. Begitu dia mendongak dan melihat si penyihir bertudung hitam itu duduk di seberang mejanya, dia terkejut.

"Eh, Anda siapa?" tanya Hagrid kasar.

"Oh, jangan kasar begitu," kata si penyihir tenang. "Apa benar kau yang bernama Hagrid?"

"Yeah, darimana kau..."

"...aku diberitahu oleh bartender bahwa kau sering berkunjung ke sini tanpa menutup diri," katanya melanjutkan. "Jadinya aku bisa tahu bahwa kaulah Hagrid karena kau satu-satunya di sini yag tidak menyembunyikan identitasmu."

"Lantas, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Hagrid. Dia sedikit sadar bahwa suara orang ini tampak mirip seperti suara Profesor Quirrel, apalagi orang ini juga berbau bawang putih sperti Quirrel, namun dia langsung tahu bahwa tak mungkin orang ini adalah Quirrel, karena Quirrel nada bicaranya selalu gagap & panik, sementara orang ini bicaranya lancar & tenang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Slatero. Orang-orang menyebutku Sir Slatero," katanya menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. "Kau pun juga harus memanggilku 'Sir'," katanya pendek.

"Sir, eh? Aku Hagrid," Hagrid menjabat tangannya sepelan mungkin. Karena kalau genggamannya terlalu kuat, tangan Sir Slatero bisa remuk. "Dan mengapa saya harus memanggil Anda 'Sir'?"

"Oh, kau akan memanggilku 'Sir' jika aku memberitahumu bahwa aku pedagang naga," Hagrid langsung terlonjak saking senang dan kagetnya. "Sssshhh! Awas! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu! Telur-telur naga yang kujual ini ilegal, tahu! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu!"

"Oh, baiklah, Sir!" kata Hagrid pelan. "Dan jadi karena itu Anda memakai tudung hitam?"

"Oh, bukan. Ini karena aku sedang kabur dari kawanan vampir," sekali lagi Hagrid jadi teringat Quirrel yang takut vampir sehingga dia membawa bawang putih pada sorban di kepalanya. Mungkin orang ini juga menyembunyikan bawang putih di balik jubah & tudung hitamnya, pikir Hagrid. "Tadinya aku sedang transaksi telur naga ini pada kawanan vampir, tapi aku menolak karena mereka membayar murah, dan mereka malah jadi menyebalkan setelah mereka malah ingin menghisap darahku karena menurut mereka aku menyebalkan. Jadinya aku dalam pelarian sekarang, dan..." dia memelankan suaranya. "...bisa saja salah satu dari penyihir bertudung & bercadar ini adalah vampir-vampir tersebut, kan?"

"Eh..? Yah, mungkin saja," kata Hagrid datar.

"Mari kupesankan & kutraktir minuman dulu. Pelayan!" kata Sir Slatero kepada Aberforth. Aberforth datang menghampirinya. "Aku pesan tiga gelas Mead, dua untuk Mr. Hagrid ini, dan satu untukku."

"Baik, Sir," sahut Aberforth kaku.

"Dan aku bawa gelas sendiri," sambungnya seraya menyerahkan tiga buah gelas, dan Aberforth mengambil gelas itu dengan ekspresi sebal. Sir Slatero berpaling menghadap Hagrid. "Aku dengar kau Pengawas Binatang Liar Hogwarts, betul?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore langsung yang memberiku pekerjaan tersebut. Padahal waktu itu aku tidak memintanya," sahut Hagrid bangga. "Orang hebat Dumbledore!"

Aberforth kembali membawa tiga gelas Mead hangat. "Semuanya tiga puluh Sickle, Sir."

"Ini," kata Sir Slatero sambil menyerahkan sejumlah kepingan perak kepada Aberforth.

"Terima kasih telah mentraktirku!" sahut Hagrid malu-malu, lalu bersiap membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam gelas Mead-nya. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" sahut Sir Slatero. Dia juga meneguk Mead-nya, namun Hagrid tidak tahu bahwa dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan tidak meminumnya sedikit pun. "Ngomong-ngomong kalau kau ingin memiliki telur naga yang kubawa ini, aku harus memastikan bahwa kau sanggup merawatnya."

"Tentu saja sanggup, Sir! Dengar, ya, di rumah aku sudah memiliki Niffler, Salamander, Kepiting-Api,..." kemudian Hagrid mengucapkan satu per satu binatang gaib yang dipeliharanya, terutama binatang-binatang berbahaya. "...terakhir, tapi justru yang paling penting, akhir-akhir ini aku membeli dari orang Yunani seekor..." dia semakin memelankan suaranya. "...Anjing Raksasa Berkepala-Tiga, Sir!"

"Cerberus!" seru Sir Slatero tertarik. "Wah, kau pasti hebat bisa sekali memelihara hewan yang seperti monster itu!"

"Tolong jangan keras-keras, Sir!" desis Hagrid, meskipun wajahnya mulai memerah, sebagian karena mabuk sehabis minum Mead, sebagian karena telah dipuji oleh Sir Slatero. "Itu sangat rahasia!" kemudian Hagrid meminum Mead-nya yang ke-2 dan menghabiskannya. Sebaliknya, Mead milik Sir Slatero belum sedikit pun diminum. "Anda belum minum, Sir? Jangan-jangan sebetulnya Anda tidak kuat minum, ya?"

"Yah, sebetulnya, sih!" katanya mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian berpaling lagi kepada Aberforth. "Pelayan! Tolong ambilkan tiga gelas Mead untuk Mr. Hagrid lagi!"

"Oh, tidak usah, Sir! Jangan repot-repot," kata Hagrid, yang merasa mulai pusing karena mabuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku lagi punya banyak uang sekarang!" katanya riang. "Dan uangku akan bertambah lagi kalau kau mau membeli telur naga ini."

Aberforth membawa tiga gelas Mead (kali ini gelasnya bersih, karena dia tak tahan dengan orang-orang yang suka menyindirnya dengan berkata, "Aku bawa gelas sendiri" dan memandang gelas Aberforth yang kebanyakan kotor dengan ekspresi jijik). Sir Slatero menyerahkan sejumlah keping perak kepada Aberforth lagi.

Sir Slatero kembali menatap Hagrid, "Ayo, jangan sungkan-sungkan! Minumlah!" katanya ceria.

"Ah, trims, Sir!" kata Hagrid yang malah semakin asyik meneguk Mead-nya satu per satu. Makin lama dia makin mabuk. "Tapi, Sir, telur naga Anda pasti mahal sekali! Dan aku belum gajian, kalau Anda mau, maukah Anda menunggu sampai saya gajian?"

"Oh, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita judi bermain kartu, kalau kau menang kau boleh memiliki telur ini sebagai hadiahnya, tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus membeli telur ini dengan uang. Deal?"

"Oke! Deal!" sahut Hagrid mantap, dia bahkan tidak berpikir, bagaimana bisa main kartu kalau sedang mabuk berat. Sir Slatero mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu, lalu megocoknya, dan membagikannya kepada Hagrid dan dirinya.

"Nah, kita mulai bermain!" kata Sir Slatero riang. Permainan Kartu antara keduanya tidak berlangsung sengit, dan anehnya, Hagrid yang mabuk malah lebih unggul. Hagrid tidak tahu bahwa Sir Slatero tampak tak seirus waktu bermain kartu, dengan kata lain, dia berlagak kalah dalam perjudian ini.

"Wow! Hebat! Kau menang, Hagrid!" kata Sir Slatero dengan nada suara dibuat seperti orang terkejut. "Telur ini milikmu sekarang!" katanya pelan. "Tapi kau yakin, kan, bahwa kau bisa merawat naga ini?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Ah, jangan khawatir!" kata Hagrid enteng, dia masih mabuk berat. "Setelah Fluffy, naga sih barang mudah! hic..."

"Fluffy?"

"hic...Oh itu nama Cerberus milik saya, Sir," bisik Hagrid, masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ah, baru saja terpikirkan olehku, bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan Cerberus-mu itu?" tanya Sir Slatero ingin tahu.

"hic...Mainkan saja musik, maka dia akan tertidur lelap. hic...," sahut Hagrid ceria, masih mabuk berat.

"Oke, deh! Ambil telur ini, nih! Aku lega akhirnya bisa melepas ini juga! Soalnya naga yang jenis ini, aku tidak tahu cara merawatnya,"

"hic...memangnya ini naga jenis apa?...hic..."

"Sirip Punggung Norwegia," bisik Sir Slatero. "Aku rasa di Perpustakaan Hogwarts ada buku mengenai cara merawatnya. Tapi aku tak tahu pasti."

"hic...Oh terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku akan cari bukunya di Perpustakaan nanti. Hic...Nah sampai ketemu! Sebaiknya aku segera pulang sebelum pingsan gara-gara mabuk berat ini. hic... Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Sir Slatero! Sampai jumpa! Hic..." kata Hagrid seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar Hog's Head.

"Selamat tinggal lebih tepatnya!" umpat Sir Slatero pelan, ketika Hagrid sudah akan keluar sehingga Hagrid tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Setelah Hagrid keluar, Sir Slatero mulai berbicara aneh dengan pria tak terlihat bersuara dingin, "Brillian, Quirrel! Ternyata kau memang punya otak, eh?" kata pria bersuara dingin ini.

"Terima kasih, Tuanku!" kata Sir Slatero dengan suara sangat pelan sehingga tak satu pun orang lain mendengarnya. "Jadi, kita sudah tahu bagaimana melewati penghalang kreasi Hagrid-si-raksasa-goblok itu, si-gendut-Sprout, & si-cebol-Flitwick. Tinggal penghalang kreasi si-tua-McGonagall, si-brengsek-Snape, & si-pencinta-muggle-Dumbledore!"

"Nah tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kembali ke Hogwarts untuk cari informasi," kata pria bersuara dingin itu. Sir Slatero bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar Hog's Head.

"Sebentar lagi Batu Bertuah akan menjadi milik Anda, Tuanku!" kata Sir Slatero pelan. Dan dia berjalan kembali ke Kastil Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
